


An outsider and a whale

by Assassins_and_Outsiders



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: and it's sad, there's a whale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassins_and_Outsiders/pseuds/Assassins_and_Outsiders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot based on the new information just revealed about The Outsider</p>
            </blockquote>





	An outsider and a whale

He ran towards the ocean. 

Ran would be an overstatement, really. He more stumbled.

He stumbled towards the ocean, wrapping his arms around himself, trying to contain any warmth he had left. He had almost reached the water when his legs gave out and he fell. And there he was, sprawled on the ground, heaving and sobbing.

He wished that the tide would rise and swallow him.  
But that would take too long.

He sat up, and looked down the beach. There was nothing but sand, sand, and more sand and-

The whale. 

He sat there, kneeling in the sand staring at the thing.

Then he stood, and walked towards it. 

The whale was huge. He was nothing compared to it. The poor thing couldn't move.

He grimaced on behalf of it when he saw all of its cuts and scars. And all the blood that flowed down the beach. 

"Did they do this to you?" He asked, his voice shaking slightly, placing a hand on it's back."I'm sorry"

The whale didn't respond. It didn't do anything when he sat down next to it. 

He pulled his legs up to his chest. And cried.

He cried for the whale, and he cried for himself.

And he fell asleep, leaning against the whale.

A blue glow filled the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly now, the thing about The Outsider being human before has been my head canon FOREVER.


End file.
